Past Poisons
by Lexi1901
Summary: Poison is going to find the man that left her mother behind. She only wants to meet him- just to sit and talk for a while. She will do anything for him to accept her- to finally be her father. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: After the whole 'Breaking Dawn' escapade, I'm delighted to inform you that I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer- nor will I ever be.**

**Hello. I really didn't like BD, it sucked, but anyway, on with the story. This is post-BD, six years in the future. **

I was riding in my glossy black mustang. I really loved that car. It went 500 miles per hour- all of which I was going. I had somewhere to be. I didn't really know the address- but I knew the smell. I'd smelt it before- but it was very faint. But over this tiny town- it was on every single surface along with a few other scents that I knew to expect. I was looking for him. _Him,_ he'd left my mother, alone to raise me by herself. The bastard didn't even have the decency to pay child support! But it wasn't the money that drove me to this absurdly rainy place. It was who I would find there. After hearing what he was like, I didn't want to meet him much. But Aro'd insisted. Said it would give me some closure- as if I needed any. Well, maybe I did. Mom used to mope around a lot, she tried to be happy for me, but I saw through the mask. She cried at night, whispering _his_ name in her sleep. She'd mutter it over and over- so much that I'd never forget that name again. I went over quickly some of the things that Aro'd told me. One, he was married. Two, to be very careful, he probably didn't want anything to do with me. I guess I can see that- he's married, probably doesn't want to see his past come back and bite him in the ass. Who would? But all I want is to meet him- that's all. Just to see if he looks like what mom and Aro said he did. To see if I'm anything like him- Aro said I had his bronze hair, but the curls were my mom's. The personality- was he really the over-protective fool Aro said he was? They'd told me tales of their last visit here. One thing was certain- they sure as hell weren't coming back. His mate- Becca, or something, was a shield of sorts. I didn't like that Uncle Marcus said they're relationship was built on iron. He shouldn't be with her. He should be with my mom. Then my poor mother wouldn't have had to suffer so much agony. And maybe- we'd all be happy. Though, I'm glad I met the Volturi. They're like a family to me. Aro is the father I never had. But now I was going to find my _real_ father, my biological one. The one who'd shattered my mom's heart. I was looking for Edward Cullen.

***GASP* **

**Didn't see that coming did you? By the way, Edward didn't leave Bella again- this is somebody completely not related to Bella. I don't like Renesmee, so I invented someone who was still Edward's kid, but way more awesome. And who wasn't born by ripping her way out of Bella. So this is where I leave you, my faithful readers. **

**Any questions, please, feel free to ask.**

**Best wishes, **

**Lexi1901.**


	2. Helluva Lotta Child Support

I sped down the gravel paved drive way up to his house. It was white, big and elegant. A house straight from the worn pages of a story book. Maybe they were living in a fairy tale now, but I was going to shake that up. I don't really want to screw everyone over; I'm fine not knowing who my father is. Aro's a father enough for me, he helped me so much. But, he could be so annoying, he made me come here. It might have taken six years, but he did it. And now, here I am, offering myself up as a sacrifice. I really don't think he'll want anything to do with me. Jane said he was so possessive and probably only wanted that Becca girl for a trophy wife. Maybe, possible. Could be. They also said he had a very loyal family- a very large group of vampires that would side against him no matter what. Aro told me about their strange diet- animal blood. I caught my reflection in the mirror- my vivid red eyes staring back at me. I remember trying animal blood- it was disgusting. Comparing the two bloods was like water or the finest cognac. No competition. I thought that sure- it was wrong to kill people, but humans weren't exactly the greatest. They were rapists, murderers and thieves themselves. I don't sit around on a throne, but humans really aren't that smart. I think I'll give them my cure to cancer, or maybe a hint. They need it. I pulled into their driveway, checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark black skinny jeans, red kicks and a red halter. I got out swiftly and closed the door behind me. I put my leopard print sunglasses on and walked to the door and knocked.

A man with blond hair and pale skin stood in the doorway.

I flashed him a quick smile. "Carlisle Cullen, so nice to finally meet you." I knew a bit about the Cullens, Carlisle particularly. Aro told me about the level of self control he had, I heard he even worked in a hospital now. I also heard that he was on this strange diet- as were all the Cullens. His strange gold eyes told me that much.

"Who are you?" he said sharply, his eyes giving me an once-over. I smiled. So blunt. He obviously had no time for pleasantries.

I laughed at his impatience; you'd think that being almost four decades old would have taught him some manners. "So forward. I'm Poison Valienté." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He eyed it suspiciously. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. I promise." I added lightly. He hesitantly took my hand. And shook it, but let go very quickly.

"Very nice to meet you, but why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone, I'm quite sure you know him."

Carlisle arched his perfect blond eyebrow. "Really? Who might this be?"

I leaned forward, "An Edward Cullen." I said ominously. He looked at me with surprised eyes. He straightened up stiffly.

"I don't know who-"He started. I gave him a scolding look. Lying now, was he? Was this really the polite, hospitable Carlisle that Aro described?

"Don't worry- I'm not with the Volturi, or anything. Not officially, anyway." I said. Well, I wasn't lying. Sure I'd helped out the Volturi now and again, but I wasn't in their number. Aro was a father figure to me, not a master.

"And if I _do_ know him?"

I let out a sigh. "Shall we discuss my motives for being here inside? I'm not going to hurt anyone in your coven." He hesitated for a moment, and then moved aside so I could step in. Their house was spacious- though a far cry from my home. It was nice- but not my style. I lowered myself onto their leather couch and Carlisle began talking.

"Why do you need to see him?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, he still thought I was going to harm him. Ah, old vampires. They'd seen so much they stopped trusted anything that they couldn't explain or didn't want to see. I really hoping that I didn't go down that way- I was still young, only 112.

"Let's just say that he owes me a helluva lotta child support. 112 years of it actually."


	3. Short Or Long Version

Carlisle's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "But Edward _can't _have any other children, he's only ever been with Bella-" He babbled on, he seemed to be talking to try and convince himself. His gold eyes were frantic, but curious.

"Bella? Is that was his mate's name is? Whoops, I thought it was Becca." I snorted. Truth be told, I wasn't all too excited about telling my tale over again. I'd told it enough times so that I knew it word by word, and where to pause.

"Would you like the long version, or the short? I'm sure you'll end up hearing them both a few times so you won't miss anything." I drawled. This was the boring part, the one where they gasped and gave me pity.

He appraised me carefully before nodding curtly. "Edward was with someone before Bella, actually. Her name was Aleece. She was a Spanish maid in the Masen's home, the daughter of two Mexican immigrants. When she was fifteen Edward made his move. The rest was history. They kept their relationship a secret though, because is anyone found out there would be the scandal of the century. They kept it up for three years, then the epidemic hit." I nodded, and then continued. "Edward was among the sick, and they still stayed together. They had plans, you know. They were going to run away, overseas. To start a new life, free from any prejudices..." I didn't see the scene in front me anymore. I was seeing a beautiful sunset, with my mother in a white organza and a faceless man laughing while running around and simply enjoying each other's presence. I shook my head to dispel the sadly untrue illusion. "Anyway, Edward was sick. He disappeared, she thought he died. Though I know now he was far from dead, I believe you saved him, did you not?" He nodded, still absorbing my every word. "Well, she was heartbroken after that. She ran away, out of the country. She would be shamed, a woman with child but no husband! It would have been so humiliating. She ran away to Mexico, and raised her daughter. The end, basically." I shrugged.

He shook his head vigorously. "You weren't the mother of the child, were you?" He asked slowly.

I laughed. "No way."

"But then you... you... you're..." He trailed off weakly. Poor guy. I'm probably a huge shock to him. Well, he had to find out some way.

"That's right. I'm Edward's kid." I said brightly. He fell back on the sofa.

He rubbed his temples. "Oh, god, it's Renesmee all over again..." He groaned. Was puzzled- who was this weirdo with a retarded name?

"Renestard? Who's that?" I said, genuinely curious. Who was this person and why did Carlisle not like to talk about them?

"You're about to find out,"

**Oooh, burnage Renestard! **

**Sorry, couldn't stop the cliffy, it had to happen!**

**I'll probably update again tomorrow, so don't worry. **

**Keep reading!**

**Don't forget to review!!!! ******


	4. 470480490

A new smell hit my nose- it wasn't the overly pungent stink of real werewolf- something lesser, not truly wolf. A Native American boy- if you could call him that- streamed in the doorway, not bothering to knock. He had long, shiny black hair, russet skin, and warm black eyes. But, at the moment, he was looking murderous. His youthful face was contorted with anger and he was shaking.

"I'm going to _kill _whoever called Renesmee, _Renestard." _He growled savagely. His huge frame was towering over mypetite, five-foot frame, his shadow casting over the sofa.

I stood up and pulled myself up to my full height. "Excuse me, _pup,_ but it's not my fault this Renesmee chick has a completely retarded name!" My every word was dripping with acid; I had no tolerance for stupid juveniles who thought they knew everything.

Carlisle's jumped up. "Jacob, she's new, she doesn't know," Carlisle said calmly, pushing this Jacob guy on to the couch. He growled at me. A feral snarl escaped my mouth, my lips curling over my teeth. I bared my teeth, giving him a warning. I sat down slowly, trying to control my fiery temper. I took a deep breath through my nose.

Jacob snorted. "Can't even control herself, stupid newborn." My eyes snapped open. A reddish sheen was outlining this boy. I ground my teeth together, ignoring the fresh surge of venom that I tasted on the back of my tongue.

"Watch who you're calling a newborn; I happen to be one-hundred and twelve, boy," I replied coolly. Jacob still looked at me disgustedly. I whipped of my sunglasses and put them into my handbag.

Big mistake.

In a flash, Jacob had me pinned up against the wall. I jabbed my rock hard fingers into his stomach, right above his rib. He fell to the floor, with a thump that shook the whole house. I stepped over him coolly, brushed off my shoulders, and met Carlisle's eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked worriedly. I laughed; he was actually worried for the mutt.

"Nothing serious, just a little trick that Caius taught me." I grinned. Caius was definitely my favourite, besides Aro. He and I were tight; we were the best of friends. He'd taught me a few things, and I helped him take down the real werewolves, we were planning another trip soon. He and I shared our distaste for filthy dogs. They shouldn't be allowed.

"I think I'm going to go and hunt," I said lightly, reaching for my purse.

Carlisle caught my hand. "You can't hunt here," He said firmly. I knew that- I wasn't even going to. Humans that were in the city that were buzzing with life and excitement always savoured better than those unhappy, plain and boring.

"Don't worry- I'll be hunting in Seattle, much better tasting humans there." I smiled innocently at him, as if we were discussing something casual. I grabbed my things and peeked a glance at Jacob, he was whimpering on the floor still. I smirked; he was so easy to take down.

I walked fluidly down to my car in the driveway, and got in. I twiddled the radio to my preferred radio station, and fish-tailed down the path. I felt the purr of the engine under my seat and accelerated, I love going fast. The scenery of Forks sped past my window, blurring together. I pushed the pedal farther.

470... 480...490...

I laughed as a police car, siren blaring, lights flashing, turned sharply around the corner. I turned up my volume, lowered the windows and sped down the narrow, cracked road. I loved my police chases.

**-Giggles-**

**Bet you thought that Renestard was going to burst through the door, nope! It was Jacob! Ah, poor little puppy, he got jumped. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed another update. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!!!!**

**Lexi1901.**


	5. See You In Hell

I raced down and alley and hit the brakes. My tires left charcoal black streaks on the pavement. The brick walls were dirty and damp, the ground was littered with trash from people that had passed through and decided to toss it over their shoulder. But the real reason I was here is because I'd smelled an enticing scent trailing into this alley. My now burgundy eyes swept the alleyway, looking for my prize. I saw a male sleeping, passed out on the ground. I walked closer, I caught his smell, and he reeked of alcohol. Maybe a little weed, too. He shifted in his sleep, muttering. He looked peaceful, aside from the fact that he was passed out drunk in a dangerous alley.

I smiled. I loved to hunt humans because they were ever so entertaining to mess with. I'd tried living the vegetarian life style once. Sure, the fight was fun, but I liked savouring the moments of sanity that my victims experienced, to hear the petty pleas, to relish their pain filled screams...

Well, I thought, my victim should be awake, at least, I thought. I knelt beside the man. He was young, twenty-five at the most; he had dirty blond hair, tanned skin and was wearing ice blue Roca-wear. I snapped his arm, just as easily as if it was a toothpick. He gasped, and his eyes shot open. He was panting, clutching his broken arm. He noticed me sitting kneeling in front of him.

"Please, please," He gasped, "Call 911." I laughed; he would have no use for an ambulance.

"I don't really think you'll need one," I said pleasantly. My lips curving into a razor smile, revealing my set of gleaming white teeth. I didn't have fangs, but my teeth were as sharp as the best knives.

He groaned, leaning back against the brick wall. I moved closer, until I was right in front his face. He opened his eyes again, he eyed me.

"Are you going to kill me?"

I laughed, standing up and standing directly where he could see me. "Only if you insist,"

I quickly snapped both of his legs. They broke with an ear-splitting crunch, and he screamed out in pain. I smiled; every scream I got was like fuel to me. I decided to get him in some serious pain. I think that a hole in his stomach would do the trick. I punched him in the stomach, my hand getting some blood on it. My eyes, by now, were pitch black. I had excellent control, so I was told, enough to wait for my sweet drink of human blood. I leaned in again, blowing my breath into the man's face. He was screaming out in agony, he was holding his stomach with his left arm that was not broken. His face twisted in anguish, and he spit blood out at my feet. I dodged it neatly, and was on his other side in half a second.

"See you in hell."

I snapped his neck and bit into his warm throat. At once, warm blood was pooling at my mouth. I drank his sweet, slightly vodka-like blood. No doubt I would be a little tipsy after finishing. I drank until I'd drained him of every last drop of blood, and cast his carcass aside. His eyes were blank, he was in a rigid position, and he still had an expression of fear etched forevermore onto his chalky face. I walked back to my car, feeling no remorse for the man I'd just killed. I pulled out of the alley, into the streets of Seattle. A velvety darkness was flowing uninterrupted in the street. The only source of light was a dusty street lamp, sending a yellow pool of light onto the empty road. My cell phone rang, sending _Dead_, by MCR into the silent atmosphere. I snatched my phone up and answered.

"Holla," I said in greeting putting the phone on speaker and lodging it into a phone holder sitting above the dashboard.

"Pois? Poison? Are you there?" The feathery voice of Aro Volturi floated through my phone line. I laughed internally, Aro could never figure out the newer technology.

"'Course I am," I did a donut in the intersection and headed back the way I'd came.

"Good. How did your meeting with the Cullens go? Personally, I'm glad you're alive, that Edward will do anything to protect his perfect life."

"Actually, I didn't even see them, you'd probably know if I did. Carlisle was there, then a while later one of those werewolf-knockoffs came by."

"Oooh, did you give it my invitation to join Volturi?"

I snorted. "I don't think you'd want any of them on your flanks. The one I met was so disrespectful, thought I was a newborn, me!"

Aro's soft laugh sounded through the receiver. "It's your temper. But you've better self control than I."

"Okay, so I'm a bit of a hot head. But he was so... ugh! He pinned me up against the wall because he saw my red eyes, and tried to hurt me!"

Aro wasn't laughing. A growl sounded through the speaker. "Well. I thought you had a temper. Didn't kill him though, did you?"

"No. But I immobilized him. Carlisle's probably hunched over him trying to figure out what I did." I laughed; Carlisle most likely was not as amused. But I'd be heading back, to help the knock-off get moving again.

"Wonderful. You should at least tell Edward what's going on. Then you can come home, and, a piece of advice, his mate's pretty vicious. As soon as you tell them, run, run like hell."

**Ah, longest update. ******

**The alley scene was a little gory, but I decided to keep some details to myself. Just for the rating's sake. **

**Review!!!!!!! **

**Please?**

**Lexi1901.**


	6. Cheetah Print PJs

I was, once again, gunning down the road to the Cullen's. It was silent; there was no light, except from the house windows. I sped down their driveway, and parked right in front of the porch, for easy access. I walked right in, Carlisle's smell led up the stairs, and into the hall. There were so many paintings, sculptures, and a great deal of them must have been originals. I poked my head in the door where I heard Carlisle moving about. The werewolf-knockoff was sitting a brown leather chair, and Carlisle was reading like his life depended on it.

"Need help?" Knockoff's and Carlisle's heads whipped around to the sound of my voice.

"Ugh," groaned the boy from the chair, "Are you here to finish up, leech?"

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, though the offer was tempting. "No, I'm here to see if you're moving again. Which I can see your not." I said acidly. I was only here because I needed to be; otherwise I'd be back in Volterra in the blink of an eye. I moved forward, until I was right in front of the immobilized boy. I jabbed his rib on both sides and then he groaned and began to move.

I turned to Carlisle. "Could you please tell me when Edward will be back?" I asked in a sugary voice. I was feeling a little bitchy; the vodka had taken its toll.

"Thursday,"

I sighed. It was only Tuesday; I'd have to hang around here for another 2 days. But I wouldn't have to stay in a hotel; Aro had taken the precaution of buying me an apartment in Seattle. Well, it wouldn't be too bad, I could check out the knockoffs further, seeing if they would make ideal guard dogs. I noticed suddenly a extremely familiar scent.

"Hey- by any chance, does a certain vampire named Jasper Whitlock live here?" I knew this smell- like cinnamon and lemon meringue pie. It was a smell that I'd grown so used to in the earlier times of my vampire life.

"You know _Jasper_?" Carlisle's voice was laced with disbelief. In the time I'd known Jasper, we may have been in the war, but we had some great times. I was the only girl, besides Maria, and since I joined right after Jasper, we'd become the best of friends in a fortnight. He told me all about his human life, what he wanted to do. We were joined at the hip, and Maria kicked me out soon after Jasper disappeared, saying that I'd corrupted her best soldier. After that, I hadn't heard from Jasper, I'd looked for him all over, but he was always just out of reach.

"Yes, I do. We met in the Wars,"

"What _Wars?_" asked the mutt. I'd heard that he had been travelling with the Cullens for at least five years- shouldn't they have filled him in by now?

"The Wars of the South. The vampire Wars," I took in a deep breath and prepared to sink back into the last century.

_X_

"It's getting late," I murmured, after several minutes of Knockoff staring open –mouthed at my story. It really was, the ticking clock read one in the morning. I wasn't that tired, but emotionally, I was. I packed up my purse before Carlisle said something.

"Where are you going?"

I cocked my head to the side."My apartment,"

"Why don't you stay?" I shrugged. I guess I could stay, it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, I'll stay, which room can I stay in?"

"The guest room, down the hall, last door on your right," I smiled, and left for the guest room. I opened the door hesitantly. It was lovely, with a deep blue paint of the wall, and a wrought iron bed frame, and a large dresser. I set my things down and put on my favourite pair of cheetah print pyjamas. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Hmm. I don't particularly like this chapter. It certainly wasn't the best. But I'm just getting ready for the drama I have set up. And, for this Fanfic, I want you pretend that instead of how in Twilight Emmett and Jasper killed James, Edward killed him. Just for this Fanfic, it's a small detail that's gonna be huge in this story. I hope you keep watch for the next chapter; I have no doubt that it will be better. :D **

**Love and Kisses,**

**Lexi1901.**

**Poison's PJs. :**


End file.
